La había perdido una vez,y no la perdería de nuevo
by EvaGzalo
Summary: Aquella tranquila noche en el hospital, Carlisle y Edward jamás se hubiesen imaginado encontrar a tan bella joven de cabellos caramelo con todos los huesos rotos, después de haber caído por un barranco. One shoot.


**Este oneshoot no es presisamente un onseshoot, pero de cualquier manera preferí publicarlo como uno. Es parte del capítulo 9 de mi historia "Enséñame a no temer" (no contiene spoilers del mismo, simplemente es un flashback)**

**Espero que les guste y que decidan leer mi otra historia completa.**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. ****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1921…**

**.**

**.**

Una noche el viento soplaba tranquilamente y la luna iluminaba las calles de Minnesota, en el hospital central. Por lo general en la madrugada no había tanta movilización, sin embargo era la única manera de salir a la calle… de parecer_ normales_. Carlisle caminaba distraído por su pequeña y cómoda oficina, tarareando alguna canción no reconocible. Yo, por mi parte, me encargaba de llenar una montaña de expedientes que se suponían que estarían listos para el día siguiente.

– Edward – me llamó Carlisle. Levanté la vista con pesadez del papel que sostenía entre mis manos y le miré interrogante. – A ese paso jamás vas a terminar… – se quejó, aunque con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

– No sabes lo aburrido que es esto… – murmuré entre dientes.

– Si quieres ser un buen médico es fundamental que puedas hacer de todo, inclusive llenar expedientes. – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. Yo resoplé en respuesta. – Es importante tener buenas bases.

Desde que Carlisle me había salvado le tomé el gusto a la medicina, así que ahora iba en mi primer año de estudios. Habíamos esperado a que la etapa de neófito pasara, aunque aún así, el olor de la sangre seguía quemándome la garganta como si un hierro caliente se deslizara por mi garganta…

– De cualquier manera… esto es muy aburrido… – insistí. Carlisle suspiró.

– Eres joven hijo, es una lástima que te la vivas aburrido. ¡Tienes toda la eternidad por delante! Aprovéchala.

Hice una mueca y bajé los ojos. Tenía ya veinte años y tres como vampiro. El pensar solo en que viviría para siempre resultaba un tanto aterrador. ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?

Mis sueños se habían ido a la basura.

Mi madre ya no estaría al pié de nuestra casa con alegría al ver que yo volvía de la guerra sano y salvo. Jamás me llenaría de besos, jamás acariciaría mi cabello de esa forma tan suya de tranquilizarme. Mi padre jamás palmearía mi espalda y me diría lo orgulloso que estaría de mí, ni tampoco vería sus ojos zafiro resplandecer de felicidad.

Ahora los dos yacían bajo tierra desde hacía tres años… en aquel lúgubre cementerio que me juré a mi mismo jamás visitar.

¿Qué me quedaba entonces? Sólo Carlisle. Mi padre, mi amigo, mi hermano.

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Carlisle se acercó a velocidad normal a la puerta y la abrió, revelando a una de las pocas enfermeras en turno que luchaba por mantener el aliento.

– Doctor Cullen, le necesitan en urgencias… – dijo apresurada, para después cerrar la puerta con urgencia. Pude oír con claridad sus pasos alejarse con rapidez por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Carlisle.

A estas alturas el controlar mi don era más fácil.

Aún podía recordar aquel fático día en el que desperté, justo tres días después de haber comenzado a sentir aquel horrible dolor, escuchando voces en mi cabeza. Asustado, me había levantado de la cama en la que me encontraba, había corrido a un rincón de mi entonces nueva habitación y le había suplicado a Carlisle que las voces se detuvieran…

Solo entonces unas semanas después supimos que poseía un don. El odioso don de leer mentes.

– Encontraron a una joven en Disftless*****, a los pies de un barranco… – dije lentamente, concentrándome en los pensamientos de la enfermera.

El rápidamente se colocó su bata y tomó el estetoscopio del escritorio. Caminó rápidamente y se detuvo en la puerta, para después mirarme con duda.

– ¿Me acompañarás?

Era un hecho que había sangre de por medio.

– Yo… no… no sé si… – balubuceé nervioso.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el hospital, Carlisle me había expuesto al olor a la sangre con la esperanza de que me sensibilizara a su olor. Si bien podía estar cerca de una persona cubierta de sangre, tampoco podía mantenerme mucho tiempo cerca.

El instinto aún llamaba.

Pero Carlisle jamás se daba por vencido y una y otra vez me ayudaba con palabras de aliento que hacían que de alguna manera u otra soportara la sed flameante que se presentada cada vez que la sangre se exponía frente a mí.

El cruzó la distancia que nos separaba y se plantó frente a mí.

– Puedes hacerlo – dijo con seguridad, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. – Te has sensibilizado de una manera increíble; ni siquiera yo tenía el autocontrol que tu posees ahora. – hizo una pausa – ¿Lo harás, cierto? La paciente nos necesita…

Asentí lentamente, el sonrió. Ambos salimos de su oficina, controlando que no caminaramos lo suficientemente rápido para levantar sospechas. Carlisle caminó lejos de mí y abrió la puerta de la sala de urgencias. Y el olor a sangre me golpeó.

_Son personas, no son alimento. Alguna vez fuiste como ellos… _repetí en mi mente. Poco a poco mis músculos fueron relajándose y traté de no respirar. Con el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones era suficiente para hablar por un minuto o dos.

Al entrar a la sala se pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Carlisle se detuvo súbitamente al encontrarse frente a frente con la paciente.

_No… no es posible…_ pensó con sorpresa. Le miré interrogante pero él, nervioso y a la vez confundido, desvió la mirada sin decir nada.

Al acercarme a la camilla, mis… **nuestros **ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Una mujer, de veinte y muchos, de facciones delicadas y cabellos color caramelo yacía postrada en la camilla… con la espina dorsal rota. Su cuerpo se encontraba contorsionado en una posición extraña sobre la misma, su rostro, piernas y brazos presentaban múltiples rasguños y manchas rojizas que se convertirían en horribles hematomas al paso de los días, si es que sobrevivía…

Dos enfermeras revisaban sus signos vitales, yo traté de encontrar alguna identificación entre las pertenencias que habían venido con ella, y Carlisle… él simplemente se quedó estático junto a la camilla.

– Carlisle – le llamé. Sus pensamientos volaban sin orden alguno. – ¡Carlisle! – le dije de nuevo. El se giró hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa… y temor. – ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté lo suficientemente bajo para que la conversación se desarrollara solo entre los dos.

El abrió la boca, con indecisión, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra el Dr. Richards entró a la habitación.

El hombre, moreno y robusto y de expresión monótona se acercó y observó a la joven con aburrimiento. Una mueca surcó sus labios y suspiró pesadamente.

– Declara al paciente, muchacho – dijo, dirigiéndose a mí. – Y después llévala a la morgue. – pidió con autoridad, antes de girarse sobre sus pies y prepararse para irse.

– ¿Disculpe? – le llamó Carlisle visiblemente ofendido. – La paciente aún está viva. – ignorando las instrucciones, él se volvió a la enfermera. – Adminístrele cinco miligramos de morfina vía intravenosa. Edward, necesito gasas y alcohol. Trata de traer suficientes…

– Doctor Cullen está usted perdiendo el tiempo. – le interrumpió. Carlisle estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. –Esta paciente no tarda en morir, así que no es necesario que gaste gasas y alcohol en vano…

– Ella aún vive – insistió – Compruébelo por sí mismo, y luego déjeme trabajar. – le dijo Carlisle, tajante.

El Dr. Richards entornó los ojos y sin colocarse bien el estetoscopio lo puso en el pecho de la joven unos segundos. Carlisle y yo nos miramos. Por supuesto que podíamos escuchar el débil latido proveniente de la joven.

– ¿Lo ve? Ella ya ha muerto. – levanté una ceja a Carlisle, y el negó con la cabeza. El doctor se giró hacia mí – Declara al paciente muchacho, y después llévala a la morgue. – repitió. Miré a Carlisle, inseguro de que hacer realmente. El sólo asintió.

_Hazlo, después nos haremos cargo de ella en cuanto se largue…_

– Hora de muerte… 02:33 a.m. – dije titubeante. Comenzaba a quedarme sin aire.

– Debe de aprender que no siempre debemos de salvar a los pacientes doctor… hay veces donde uno ya no puede hacer nada y simplemente tenemos que dejarlos ir. – dio en par de palmaditas en la espalda de Carlisle, que tenía ambas manos apretadas en puños. – Bueno, yo he terminado mi turno, buenas noches Carlisle, Edward – se despidió sin siquiera voltear a vernos, y luego desapareció de nuestra vista. Las enfermeras le siguieron después de algunos segundos.

– Imbécil, ignorante, poco ético y sin vergüenza… – murmuró entre dientes – ¡ni siquiera se colocó el estetoscopio en los oídos!

– No vale la pena… – le tranquilicé. – Por ahora hay que concentrarnos en curarla.

– N… n… no – murmuró una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos nos giramos, asombrados. Ella nos miraba fijamente, tratando de mantener los párpados abiertos.

¿Aún así podía seguir hablando, después de haber sufrido tantas heridas de gravedad? Carlisle se acercó a la joven y acarició su cabello con la intención de calmarla.

– Todo va a estar bien señorita. Yo voy a quitarle ese dolor… – murmuró solemne.

– N… no… – insistió ella – Ma… máta… me…

– Míreme – le pidió. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, como _reconociéndolo_ – La salvé una vez… déjeme hacerlo de nuevo…

_Ese cabello... esos ojos... no, no es posible... _pensó ella, confundida.

– Soy yo, Esme – susurró, acariciando su rostro. – Soy Carlisle...

En la mente de Carlisle . El caminaba hacia el trabajo por un camino de terrasería, cuando se pronto, detrás de un árbol, escuchó unos leves sollozos. al acercarse él pudo ver a una pequeña y hermosa joven con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetándose la pierna con dolor. Carlisle vendó su pierna con delicadeza. Ella era muy joven, a lo mucho dieciséis años.

Un intercambio de miradas. Un par de sonrisas...

Toda una tarde pasó en compañía de ella. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por haber faltado al trabajo.

Un hombre llegó a su lado, diciendo ser el padre de ella y exigiendo una explicación que le fue dada amablemente por Carlisle.

_Jamás lo olvidaré, Carlisle, _le dijo ella, acariciando su rostro en algún momento que su padre no los vio.

Y después se alejó en brazos de su padre, diciéndole adiós con la mirada.

Había sido amor a primera vista, pero ella era tan joven en aquel tiempo. Él no se sentía con el derecho de arrebatarle su humanidad en aquella tierna edad. Pero ahora la tenía frente a el, a punto de morir.

La había perdido una vez, y no la perdería de nuevo…

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunté horrorizado, adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Me ignoró, tomó la camilla y la empujó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la morgue. Le igualé el paso a los pocos segundos, cerciorándome de cerrar bien la puerta e inmediatamente le tomé del brazo, el se zafó de mi agarre con facilidad. Ambos nos miramos, furiosos.

– No te atrevas Carlisle… – le amenacé.

– Está muriendo Edward… – susurró con la voz rota.

– Ella quiere morir, la has escuchado…

– No puedo permitirlo.

– Deberías tener la decencia de preguntarle si quiere seguir viviendo… – dije fríamente.

Carlisle me observó sorprendido. Yo jamás le había hablado de esa manera, pero igualmente seguía sin importarme. Ella debía de tener la opción de escoger, la misma que yo no tuve y que mi madre había tomado por mí.

Él se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y la contempló unos segundos.

– No te queda mucho tiempo… – le recordé.

El asintió ausente. Ella abrió sus ojos suavemente y le miró con una ternura inexplicable.

– Car…li…lisle… – murmuró casi sin aliento. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa – yo… sabía… que te… volvería a ver…

_Tan hermoso... como aquella vez..._

– Esme… – susurró él con devoción, besando los nudillos de su mano. – No me hagas perderte de nuevo…

– Ya no me… quedan… mo…tivos… para seguir… viviendo… – dijo ella. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, la misma que el secó con sus dedos.

– Quédate conmigo para siempre. Juro hacerte feliz… – prometió Carlisle con desesperación. – Nada te va a faltar y podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras… pero no me dejes, no de nuevo.

Ella le miró con indecisión, y después me miró a mi. No pude hacer nada mas que ofrecerle una sonrisa, ella me sonrió igualmente.

– Para siem... pre… es demasiado… tiempo…

Ella simplemente no entendía nada. ¿A que se refería aquel hombre que había conocido hacía diez años atrás, el cuál no tenía rastros de haber envejecido?

– ¿Estás dispuesta a vivirlo conmigo? – preguntó él, acariciando su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos y asintió suavemente. – Para siempre… – murmuró Carlisle, para después clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.

.

_**Desde aquel momento que Esme observó a Carlisle cuando su transformación culminó, el supo que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento; y levantó la vista al cielo, por primera vez en toda su vida, con esperanza desbordándose de sus ojos dorados...**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... <strong>

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias etc etc sientanse libres de hacerlos.**

**Dejen sus reviews! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me basé practicamente en la fecha en la que el hijo de Esme murió, así que está todo cronológicamente correcto.**

.

***Driftless es una especie de valle hubicado en Minnesota.**


End file.
